Christopher Fairbank
Christopher Fairbank is the voice actor for General Tiger biography Christopher Fairbank (sometimes credited as Chris Fairbank; born 4 October 1953) is an England/English actor best known for his role as Albert Arthur Moxey in the hit comedy-drama series Auf Wiedersehen, Pet. Life and career Fairbank was born in Hertfordshire, England. He has numerous television credits to his name, notably in Sapphire and Steel, The Professionals (TV series) and provided minor voice talent for both the hit Wallace and Gromit feature-length film Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Flushed Away (both produced by Aardman). Fairbank also appeared as one of the pair of muggers who rob an out-of-town family, heralding the first appearance of the Batman in Tim Burton's Batman (1989 film). Fairbank also had roles as Mactilburgh the scientist in the film The Fifth Element, the prisoner Murphy in Alien 3, and the Player Queen in the [Franco Zeffirelli version of Hamlet (1990 film), opposite Mel Gibson. Recently, he provided the voice of Old King Doran in the video game Demon's Souls and provides a number of voice accents in the ps2 video game {Prisoner of War}. Chris also appeared in Goal! (film) trilogy in the character of a Newcastle United fan. In 2010, Chris appeared as a detective in the BBC Drama, Five Daughters, and as Alfred Lennon in the biopic Lennon Naked with Christopher Eccleston. Selected TV *''Borgen'' (2013) — Vassily Andrejev *''Five Daughters'' (2010) — DCI John Quinton *''Law & Order: UK'' (2009) — Jeff McFadden *''Merlin'' (2008) — Black Knight *''Tess of the D'Urbervilles'' (2008) — Groby *''Ashes to Ashes'' (2008) — David Bonds *''Never Better'' (2008) — Doug *''Midsomer Murders'' (2007) — Ronnie Tyler *''Diamond Geezer'' (2007) — Barry *''Five Days'' (2007) — DS Curling *''The Line of Beauty'' (2006) — Barry Groom *''New Tricks'' (2006) — Tommy Gerrard *''The Rotters' Club'' (2005) — Roll-up Reg *''Auf Wiedersehen, Pet'' (1983-2004) — Albert Moxey *''Spooks'' (2003) — Gordon Blaney *''Paradise Heights'' (2002) — John Askins *''In A Land Of Plenty'' (2001) — Bob *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'' (1999) — Fumier *''Invasion: Earth'' (1998) — Wing Cmdr. Friday *''Wokenwell'' (1997) — Stew Saunter *''Silent Witness'' (1997) — Chris Palmer *''Inspector Morse'' (1995) — George Daley *''Space Precinct'' (1995) — Burl Flak *''Crocodile Shoes'' (1994) — Alan Clark *''Lovejoy'' (1994) — Foxy Norris *''Prime Suspect 3'' (1993) (TV) — Chief Inspector David Lyall *''Sweating Bullets'' (1993) — Patrick *''Spender'' (1991) — Joe Phelan *''The Bill'' (1989) — Charles *''Rockliffe's Babies'' (1988) — Dover *''Casualty'' (1987) — Gerald Bennett *''Bergerac'' (1987) — Sydney Sterrat *''Sapphire & Steel'' (1982) — Johnny Jack *''The Old Curiosity Shop'' (1979-1980) — Kit Nubbles *''The Professionals'' (1979) — Billy *''Z-Cars'' (1978) — Man at Bus Stop Filmography *''Orthodox'' Goldberg *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) — Uncle *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) — Ezekiel *''Goal! III'' (2009) — Foghorn *''Flushed Away'' (2006) (voice) — Thimblenose Ted / Cockroach / Passerby *''Goal!'' (2005) — Foghorn *''The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) — Additional Voice *''Below'' (2002) — Pappy *''The Bunker'' (2001) — Sgt. Heydrich *''The Fifth Element'' (1997) — Mactilburgh *''Alien 3'' (1992) — Murphy *''Hamlet'' (1990) — Player Queen *''White Hunter Black Heart'' (1990) — Tom Harrison, Art Director *''Batman'' (1989) — Nic *''Plenty'' (1985) — Spencer *''Agatha'' (1979) — Luland]] Video games *''Divinity: Dragon Commander'' (2013) — Sir Falstaff Silvervein, additional voices *''The Last Story'' (2011) — Narrator *''Killzone 2'' (2009) — Additional Helghast Voices *''Demon's Souls'' (2009) — Old King Doran *''Fable II'' (2008) *''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures (2008)'' *''Viking: Battle for Asgard'' (2008) *''Heavenly Sword'' (2007) — Additional Voices *''Medieval II: Total War'' (2006) *''Killzone: Liberation'' (2006) — General Armin Metrac *''Rule of Rose'' (2006) — Gregory M. Wilson (Stray Dog) *''The Getaway: Black Monday'' (2004) — Additional Voices *''Prisoner of War'' (2002) — Colonel Roger Harding & other additional voices *''Puppeteer'' — General Tiger Category:Voice-Actor Category:Game Category:Characters